Just like the movies
by bonesmad
Summary: J/C fic inspired by Katy Perrys song.


He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know.

"I love it mark. It's gorgeous." She smiled.

"I'm so glad Katie!" he grinned and kissed her. "I'll get some champagne." He said and ran to the kitchen. She looked down at the ring on her finger. As she lifted her hand it turned. It didn't fit right, even though it was her size. She frowned there was something wrong. She didn't understand what it was though. On paper Mark was perfect absolutely perfect. Then why didn't she feel like this was perfect.

I didn't feel  
The fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could.

"Oh Katie it's lovely!" Gretchen smiled and let her daughters hand go.

"Thanks mom." She smiled.

"How does Mark feel about you heading off on Voyager so soon after your engagement?"

"Oh he's grand about it. He knows I wont be gone too long." She smiled. Gretchen smiled and brushed the hair from Kathryn's face.

"You got your fairytale darling. The one you've been dreaming about since your father got you that book of tales. He's you're prince." She grinned.

"I suppose." She smiled. _Or was that just wishful thinking _she wondered

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah. 

"Mark I'll be back before you know it and then we can start planning." She smiled. He nodded.

"I know. It's just harder then I thought. You sure there isn't room for me on that big fancy ship." He smiled. She waited for the twinge she used to get in her stomach when he smiled. But it didn't come.

"I'm afraid not. Were all full up." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She felt nothing. The spark was gone.

"Darn."

"We're only going to investigate the Maquis cell and we'll be back." She smiled. Just then Lieutenant Commander Cavit passed them.

"All set captain?" he asked.

"Yes Commander. Let's get going." She nodded. She looked at Mark once more then turned and walked onto her ship.

Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I wait for that date.

The ship had set off and all was going smoothly, she was sitting in her ready room, once again looking at her ring. She'd waited all her life for the day she'd meet her other half. For months she'd thought he was it. But now she just didn't know.

They say its hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.

She turned to her new first officer.

"Two crew members have already filed complaints about her promotion and she may be in for a tough period of adjustment, but I think B'Elanna's going to make a fine addition to this crew. Our crew." She smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you a question, off the record? If things had happened differently, and we were on the Maquis ship now instead of Voyager, would you have served under me?" he asked. She looked at him.

"One of the nice things about being Captain is that you can keep some things to yourself." He smiled at her and her stomach flipped. What they'd gone through had definitely been difficult. And if it was hard to meet your match they'd definitely paid their dues.

If stars don't align,  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you cant see the sign,  
Wait for it.

She dropped the ring back into her bottom drawer and sighed. She still wasn't sure why she'd said yes, even when in her gut it hadn't felt right. The world hadn't stopped. She should have waited. Now she was stuck, no, attached to a man thousands of light-years away, unable to go on with her life.

One hundred percent,  
With every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences.

He placed the coffee in front of her and smiled.

"Black. Just as you like it."

"Thank you Chakotay." She smiled up at him.

"**Neelix to the Captain." **She sighed and hit her comm badge.

"Yes Neelix."

"**I was wondering if you would approve an impromptu get together in the mess hall, just to raise moral a bit." **

"Is this another excuse to try out your new recipes." She asked.

"**I will perhaps be serving a few new dishes to see what people think yes captain." **

"Go ahead Neelix just…"

"Try not to poison anyone this time." Chakotay interrupted. She looked at him wondering just how he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"**Thank you both."**

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And thats just the beginning. 

Mark had been safe. She'd finally come to that conclusion. And now that safety was gone she could see it for what it was. And she could see everything else clearly too.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Me? I'm fine." It was very nearly not a lie.

"You'd say that if you'd just had your legs torn off by a Trakan Beast. Look what you've been through in the last few days. We finally make a connection with home and then it's ripped away from us. We manage to make another enemy who's going to try and hunt us down and destroy us, and on top of that…"

"It's all right. You can say it. On top of all that, I got a Dear John letter. It wasn't really a surprise. I guess I didn't really expect him to wait for me considering the circumstances. It made me realise that I was using him as a safety net, you know, as a way to avoid becoming involved with someone else." She leaned back and looked at him.

"You don't have that safety net anymore."

"That's right. Then again, my life is far from uneventful here in the Delta quadrant. It's not like I would have had a chance to pursue a relationship even if I had realised I was alone."

"You're hardly alone, and to my way of thinking, there's still plenty of time."

"Plenty of time." She grinned the usual tightness in her stomach ever present.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your love came for me.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see. 

She looked back on their time together. New Earth. Countless meals, and holo deck hours together. Her restless warrior, ready to attend to her every whim. Always there for her. They were one of the oddest couples ever, before they left the Alpha Quadrant no one in their right mind would have put them together. And yet he was perfect for her. Her other half. He was right. It was right.

Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
It's not like the movies,  
But that's how it will be.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning.

Finally home she looked out over the sea and hugged her arms around her self, sinking more into the jumper she was wearing. The wind moved around her blowing her hair from her face. Nothing beat the smell of sea air in her mind.

"Kathryn!" she turned sharply to find Chakotay standing at the top of the sand dune, his clothes whipping backing the wind. He walked towards her and in one swift movement pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Chakotay… what are you…" she started.

"Shh." He kissed her again, the sea foam rained down on them.

"But seven." She tried again.

"Was nothing!" he kissed her a third time. Deeply and with all the emotion that he'd stored up over the years. She smiled when he pulled back.

"That was just like the movies." She grinned.

"And it's only the beginning." He whispered, barely audible over the roar of the ocean.


End file.
